


Hannibal Is Soil

by SonakuraNyria



Series: Hannibal Is... [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonakuraNyria/pseuds/SonakuraNyria





	

The roots of Will's imagination was burrowed deep into Hannibal's hand. He could scope out every thought Will had without difficulty. No shields to block him. No gates to climb over as he listened to Will speak. 

"I see you in every mirror I look into."

Hannibal's lips curl into a small smile as he leans forward with interest. Palms flat against one another as he folds his fingers inwards. Excluding his indexes and thumbs. Pointing at Will for clarification. He scans the expanse of Will's face as those mossy eyes follow the motions of Hannibal's hands. Glasses slipped down too far on the tip of his nose as he brings his attention back to Hannibal's face. Tilting his neck slightly causing the transparent skin to reveal the royal blue veins in Will's collarbone. The roots of the foundation that was Will's mind. Exclusive and much needed tending. Hannibal was rescuing the damaged plant and merging the roots to burrow into Hannibal's words. He would make Will blossom under careful guidance and in turn Will having proved to be worth the labor. 

"What does that make you feel, Will?"

Will chuckles and those cherry lips are ripening with every confession he makes. His tongue seasoning to perfection as he clicks his teeth. He removes his glasses all together and places them on the side table. He paces and stretches his arms. Rotating his shoulders and Hannibal sits back to enjoy the sculpt of Will's form. A healthy stem was important. Hannibal studies the form fitting dress shirt as Will pulls his shoulders back. His scapulas like firm leaves as the press into the fabric constraining them. Will's feet drift in one front of one another as he approaches Hannibal's armchair. Leaning in close with hands on either side of Hannibal, caging the older man. 

"It makes me feel famished when I know where I can find the real you."

Hannibal's amber irises brighten as he lifts his eyes to Will's face. He shares Will's ambitions in devouring each other whole. Hannibal is the soil that'll aide Will's becoming and the whole world would soon witness what such compassionate care could produce. 


End file.
